Organoboronates are a valuable class of reagents owing to their stability, ease of handling and versatility in various carbon-carbon and carbon heteroatom bond-forming reactions. Metal-catalyzed alkene hydroboration has proven an effective route to alkylboronates through precious metal catalysts with rhodium and iridium being the most common. In many instances, such precious metal catalysts are cost prohibitive for large scale operations. Therefore, attention has turned to catalysts based on more abundant transition metals, including first row transition metals. In addition to their potential economic and environmental benefits, catalysts based on first row transition metals, by virtue of the smaller atomic radii and unique electronic structures, have the potential to promote new chemistry or expand substrate scope not encountered with traditional metal catalysts.